Ferris Wheels & Funky Breaths (Auslly Version)
by BeaTVLover
Summary: This is a version of Funky Wheels & Funky Breath just a little bit different. It's mostly the same but a lot more Auslly and they end doing the video, Ordinary Day, together. (But they won't kiss in different bubbles like Austin and Kira did and Austin and Ally get stuck on the Ferris wheel not with Kira.)
1. Chapter 1

**I know this episode was a while ago but i really been working hard so give me a chance.**

Ally's P.O.V.

Dez has a great idea for the video and I'm the wardrobe girl. I gave Austin the pants and shirt he needed to wear and went to get changed, wherever his dressing room is.

I hear Dez call me. "Wardrobe!" I grabbed the rack with all the clothes on it and ran over to him. "Fix Austin's clothes and ask the make-up girl why his face is so shiny." I turned around where Austin was standing to see his face. Also I noticed his shirt was buttoned wrong so it was crooked and that he was zoned out and he didn't even fix his shirt. I turned back to Dez.

"We don't have a make-up girl." I told him.

"Oh, then you can be the make-up girl. Why is his face so shiny!" he yelled. I smiled and giggled to myself. Then I turned back to Austin and his face turned a little but still the same face. "Austin are you gonna fix your shirt?" I asked him since he was just standing like that. When he didn't answer or do anything I followed his gaze. It led to a girl who was really cute, and pretty. I really like Austin but I could never compete with this chick. When I saw she was coming this way I thought I was going to be a good friend and fix his shirt so he could impress her and not look stupid. How he buttoned the shirt, I had to unbutton all of them. When I did this I didn't know he didn't have a shirt underneath the messed up one. In my head I was repeating, "_Super hot oh my God OMG". _When I was done I turned around to see her almost near us. Austin was still starring so I called his name snapped my fingers in his face then did the thing that better work or I don't know him. "PANCAKES!" Even though I'm shorter than him it still worked.

"What! Pancakes!" he screamed as he finally took his eyes off her. When he realized I was just trying to get his attention I could tell he was about to ask what I wanted until Dez came by and Austin pulled him aside. "Who's that?"

"That's Kira. She's playing your girlfriend." WHAT! When Dez said that I couldn't believe this is happening. He'll probably fall for her and she'll fall for him.

"She's flawless." Austin said dreamily. Then walked over to Kira. Man even her name is giving me a hard time because it's so pretty. When he came back over to us he said, "Okay, she's got one flaw. Her breath reeks." Oh my God, seriously Austin, I thought.

"It can't be that bad." Dez said then walked over to Kira. He screamed after a couple seconds, walked over to us, and said, "Okay it is that bad. Maybe we should say something."

"You guys can't do that. It'll hurt her feelings." I told them. Boys.

"She's hurting my nose's feelings. Go talk to her you'll see." I just smiled at Austin's reply and walked over to her.

"Hey Kira, I'm Ally, the wardrobe girl." I said nicely.

"Oh is that for me?" she asked looking at the scarf I'm holding. Her breath smelled like rotting pizza.

"No it's for… my nose is always cold." I said and walked back to Austin and Dez. "Okay her breath isn't as fresh as it could be but I still don't think we should say anything." I told the two boys and with that I walked away.

(Austin's P.O.V.)

I took the clothes from Ally since she was the wardrobe girl for my music video. I went to the dressing room which was the funhouse and got dressed. I found Dez over near The Wheel Of Terror.

"Good idea making Ally the wardrobe girl." I like Ally and the clothes are really cool.

"Your clothes are crooked." He told me. I looked down and he was right.

"Looked great in the dressing room mirror."

"Okay no more using the funhouse as a dressing room." He said and then called Ally. "Wardrobe." She came running over. Then I saw a girl in the distance and she cute, pretty, and hot. I heard Dez talking but when she flipped her hair I zoned out completely and just starred at her not bothering with anything. I followed her with my eyes.

"Pancakes!" I heard Ally scream in my ear.

"What! Pancakes!" Then I realized she did to get my attention. The hot girl was super close to us. I went to fix my shirt but it was already done. Ally must've since she knew I was looking at her and she wants me to impress her. This is one reason I love Ally. Dez walked past us so I pulled him aside.

"Who's that?" I asked him pointing to that girl.

"That's Kira, she's playing your girlfriend." Oh my God. That's awesome. Maybe we could date for real. I know I like Ally but I don't think she likes me back. I mean she fixed my shirt so I don't embarrass myself. She doesn't like me, does she?

"She's flawless." I said dreamily walking over to her.

"Hey Austin, I'm Kira. I'm such a huge fan." she said. Oh my God. Her breath smells horrible.

"Hi, nice to meet you." I said barley getting the words out of my mouth and putting my finger to tell her I'll be right back. I walked over to Dez and Ally. "Okay she's got one flaw. Her breath reeks." I told them. Ally gave me that look that said seriously Austin. She looked cute when she's annoyed.

Dez said, "It can't be that bad." and walked over to Kira. We just stood there until he came back over to us. "Okay it is that bad. Maybe we should say something."

"You guys can't do that. It'll hurt her feelings." Ally told us. Classic Ally, always being nice and knowing things about girls. What does think she's a girl? Oh right, never mind.

"She's hurting my nose's felling." I told her. She gave me that look again. "Go over and talk to her, you'll see." I said as she started to walk again. And of course I watched her. When she came back over she had a scarf pushed on her nose.

"Okay her breath isn't as fresh as it could be, but I still don't think we should say something." She said as she walked away.

"Listen Austin she looks great on camera and it's only a two day shoot. Just deal with it." Then he walked away. This is gonna be a long two days. "Okay let's shoot this thing. The Ferris wheel scene." Dez said.

"Oh I'm kinda nervous it will get stuck cause that happens often and I'm afraid as heights so can you show me what you're gonna do with Austin and someone else?" Kira said.

"I'll go on for a test ride. I mean it's just for the video." Ally said. Why did she have to say it was for the video? Ally got on and I sat right next to her. I know a thing like a Ferris wheel she's not afraid of heights but if we were stuck up there then she would be scared. We went backwards then we were at the top. When we were a little past the top, we stopped.

"Why'd we stop?" I asked Ally.

"I don't know, but I'm starting to get scared and it's starting to get cold."

"What's the holdup down there?" I screamed down. I only asked because Ally was scared and cold. But this is awesome to me.

"I just got off the phone with maintenanceit's gonna be an hour!" Trish yelled up. Ally had her hands on her arms, and shivering a little. So I put my arm around her and rubbed her arm while the other one was between us.

"Better?" I asked.

She nodded slightly and said, "Yeah a little." This is gonna be a nice and fun hour. I hope.

(Ally's P.O.V.)

I volunteered to go on with Austin because it would be awesome. But we got stuck and I'm scared of heights. Also it's freezing. Trish said it was gonna be an hour. I was shivering so Austin put his arm around me while rubbing my arm. This is so awesome. I decided to snuggle into his chest a little. I thought he might say something or move away a little but he actually snuggled into me a little more. I was so comfy I could fall asleep. I used my hand that was between us and put it on his back and started rubbing it. Even though I fell asleep a little, I was still rubbing his back a little.

(Dez's P.O.V.)

I'm thinking Austin's pretty happy. He really likes Ally and he's stuck in a cart hanging above the air. I wish that was me and Trish. Okay, yeah, I really like Trish but I would never admit it. Not even to Austin. I think Ally might like Austin, hey I notice more than people give me credit for. They're probably freezing up there. Jelly is yummy, I'm gonna go get some.

(Trish's P.O.V.)

I know Ally has a huge crush on Austin so she's probably having a great time. To be stuck in a cart with the love of your life and no way out must be awesome. I started imagining it being Dez and I up there. Whoa, where'd that come from? Can't tell anyone about it, not even Ally. Anyway it's starting to get chilly and it's colder up there. Also Ally's wearing a tank top and shorts so she's got to be frozen. **(1)** Eh they'll live. Austin totally likes Ally, I just know these things.

(Austin's P.O.V.)

I was starting to get tired and Ally's not helping by rubbing my back. But I'm not complaining, it feels really good. She snuggled into my chest so I snuggled back. I looked at her and saw she was sleeping. Man, I really wish I knew if she likes me because it's hard not to kiss her. I was trying to see if I saw Kira and she was talking to a guy and laughing. Then before I knew it, my head was leaning on Ally's completely and I fell asleep.

**So what do you think? if I get one good review I'll post chapter 2 as soon as possible. **

**(1)- I know she was wearing pants but it makes sense in the next chapter because i stated to write it.**

**by the way i need to say i'm obsessed with R5, Ross Lynch, and Austin & Ally. i have an R5 and Ross Lynch problem. i keep asking people if they know a good therapist. i need help!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my lovely readers. I love the reviews. So don't want to keep you waiting chapter 2, here it comes.**

Ally's P.O.V.

I woke up with something leaning on me. I turned my head to see Austin sleeping, his body leaning on me, and his head snuggled on mine. He's so cute when he's sleeping. I decided to go back to rubbing his back because I guess after a little bit, I stopped. I took his hand that wasn't around me and looked at the time. 20 minutes left. Austin woke up like 10 seconds after I put his hand down. "Hey Ally." He said sleeping, which I find sexy. **(1) "**Hey." I said back. "How long have you been up." He asked with the very hot voice. "Only about a minute." I replied. His hair was a little messy and it was kinda bugging me, but I don't know why. "Your hair's a little messy. Let me fix it." I started to move his hair to make it looked porfect** (2)**. Austin then did something I didn't really seem coming. He put his hand that wasn't around me on my arm and started to rub my leg** (3) (4)**. I mean I was wearing shorts and I was cold still. But I ain't complaining. It felt so good. I took Austin's hand and he looked confused and a little hurt. When he realized I was checking the time he looked happy when I put it back on my leg. "Only 10 minutes left. Wow it's been 10 minutes. Seems like more. I checked before you got up." Why can't I know if he likes me. I mean I have my hand rubbing his lower back, his one hand's on my arm, his other hand is on my bare upper thigh, and he has chills going up my back. We sit in comfortable silence until after several minutes we start moving. He takes his arm and hand back and I take mine away. Finally Trish let us out. Austin jumped and stood up straight, while after sitting up there for an hour I stumble and fall back on my butt. Austin took my hand and helped me walk normal. Next was the air bubble. Austin got in and I got in to help when Trish broke the zipper. So now I'm stuck with Austin in a bubble. Yes! No! Sorta, I don't know! I mean I'm stuck with him again, but this thing doesn't have the best air. Austin fell to his knees in a germanic way, and moved the ball a little, and then flipped so he way laying on his back, which shook the ball a lot, and I fell on his lap. This day just keeps getting better and better **(5)**. The maintenance guy came again and let us out. Austin crawled out and stood up while I sat trying to catch my breath. Austin put his hands out and helped me up as I grabbed them. Kira then came up to us and said, "Do you know what. I think you guess are really cute together and you guys look like you could be a perfect match. So I don't really think I should do the video anymore, Ally should. And you can't change my mind." With that she left and we didn't where to. 

Austin P.O.V.

Ally and I got in the bubble to get it set up, but the zipper broke. So now I'm stuck with her again. YEAH! **(5)**. I fell to my knees because I watch way too many movies. Then I laid down on my back which moved the bubble moved, so Ally fell on my lap and we both stayed like that. The maintenance guy unbroken the zipper so I crawled and stood up while Ally was leaning on this wall trying to catch her breath. So I put my hand s out for her to grab and I pulled her up. Then Kira came over to tell us she quit and that she thought Ally should play my girlfriend. I can't argue with that.

**I know it was short but I just it up as fast as I could. I'll try to upload as soon as possible.**

**1- I'm 12 and mentally** **disterbered**

**2- I watch way to much TV, I got it from Ned's declassified**

**3- That's why I made her have shorts**

**4- I'm sorry if you thought they were gonna kiss. That'll happen evidently, in the story and show. Yeah! **

**5- I'm being serious not being sarcastic**

**Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter. And hope I didn't fail my science test today. Stay Rossome and think of all the cute, hot, and sexy guys in R5. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you like this chapter. It's really awesome to me and my friends yelled at me because I wrote it down in school. By the way the reviews are the sweetest things ever. Thank you!**

Austin's P.O.V.

Okay this is going to be the best video I've ever been in. "Okay, time for the kiss scene." Dez yelled happily. "KISS SCENE!" Ally and I yelled at the same time. What! I mean I can handle being stuck with her and falling asleep with her in my arms, but if we kiss I don't think keep my secret of liking her a secret. So we walk on the Tubes Of Fun ride and got in our tube, cup, thing. This now just got a whole lot more interesting.

Ally's P.O.V.

Yeah Kira's gone! I was so happy I got to do the rest of the video. "Okay time for the kiss scene." Dez yelled happily. "KISS SCENE!" Austin and I yelled at the exact same time. Huh. I don't think I could keep this much longer. I almost told him on the Ferris wheel and the ball didn't help at all. We got in the cup, tube, thing on the Tubes Of Fun ride. Dez told us to lean in and we did. Just after about 5 seconds our lips were crashed together. It was only for like 3 seconds but it was magical and I felt sparks. I didn't what to do or say so I just ran off the ride and headed to Sonic Boom. I ran as fast as I could because if I faced Austin everything would be ruined.

Austin's P.O.V.

We leaned in like Dez told us to then our lips met. It was only for like 3 seconds but it was amazing and I felt sparks. Ally then got up and ran and of course I ran after her. She ran to Sonic Boom. I saw the practice room door close so I walked up there and walked in to see Ally sitting on the piano bench with her hands covering her face. I walked over to her and sat down next to her. "Hey. What's wrong? It was only a stage kiss, right?" I asked even though it was much than that to me. "If I tell you it it'll ruin our friendship." She said. "Nothing can ruin our friendship. It survived through everything. So it can now." "It's not easy to say Austin." "Fine, I'll tell you something that's hard to say and then you tell me no matter what." She nodded. "Okay, first that kiss wasn't just a stage kiss to me. It was much more. Also I've been in love with you for a while and today was making it harder to keep it." I said. She had a shocked look on her face then she did something I didn't see coming ever. She faced me and kisses me. I kissed back obviously. But this wasn't like our first kiss. That was a quick peck. This was strong passionate and I had my hands behind me holding me up because she had her hands on my shoulders. I picked her up holding her thighs and sat on a chair with her on my lap.

**I'm sorry to make it short, but I can't think of anything. I read too many fan fiction stories because that's how I thought of the end. Please review. I want to your lovely opinions. Tiff out. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4.**

Ally's P.O.V.

Austin came in the practice room begging me to tell him why I ran like that then he told me he liked me. And I gave my answer that I like him back it a way people do in movies. I turned to him, put my hands on his shoulders and kissed him. He had his hands on the bench behind his back because of how we were leaning. He then leaned up and picked me up by my thighs and sat down on a chair with me on his lap never breaking the kiss. We finally let go and just stared into each other's eyes. "So that answers my question." Austin said breaking the silence. "What was your question?" I asked him. "Do you like me back. Was that what you were scared to tell me?" he asked. I nodded my head yes. "How long have you like me?" he asked. "Um probably after we hung out all day and when you said you pooped on a bench when you were 2 was funny and cute. **(1) **When did you start liking me?" I replied. "When we were writing Break Down The Walls and our hands touched **(2)**." That is fun to remember.

Austin's P.O.V.

This is the best day EVER. I'm cute and funny. We just sat there her on my lap starring into each others eyes until Ally started talking. "You want to go back to shooting the video?" I nodded my head yes and walked back. When we were walking I slowly reached my hand near hers and took it and she intertwined them. Well back to the amusement park.

**I know I haven't updated in a while and this is really short but I'm having writer's block. So if you want you can put some ideas in your reviews. Also if you want me to re-write an episode like I did with this one then tell me. I hope you liked the chapter.**

**1- I got** **that from season 1 episode 4 zaliens & cloudwatchers**

**2- I got that from season1 episode 1 rockers & writers **


	5. Author's note

**Okay listen guys, I love you but I can't think of anything because I'm more of a songwriter than an author so I got a request that I'll try. I'm sorry I've had a lot go on and I also went to an R5 concert and ask Ross to marry me and he said YES. Now to answer questions.**

**A guest asked me if I was a Christian- yes but why**

**ashray4- I'll try my best but like I said it's hard for me**

**I do have a favorite author though but it is rating M for the most part. The name is thebossherself. Check her out.**


End file.
